


Sólo nos escurrimos y tiramos de las bocas de nuestras mentes

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nervousness, Sex, Summer, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando le había propuesto a Chinen una vacación por el fin de semana, solo los dos de ellos, había visto las señales de nerviosismo en la cara del menor.Sin embargo, no había dicho ni hecho nada para dejarle entender que esa vacación significara...Yuya, por lo demás, se había dejado llevar por el nerviosismo del menor.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sólo nos escurrimos y tiramos de las bocas de nuestras mentes

**Sólo nos escurrimos y tiramos de las bocas de nuestras mentes**

_Yuya abrazaba a Yuri._

_Le abrazaba la cintura, el pecho contra su espalda._

_Su piel, lisa y suave, estaba hirviente._

_Era verano, y hacía calor, y Takaki pensaba que en cuanto despierto el menor iba a quejarse del bochorno y del hecho que lo hubiera abrazado todo el tiempo._

_Pero a Yuya no le importaba._

_Estaba feliz, como raramente recordaba de haber estado._

_Cuando le había propuesto a Chinen una vacación por el fin de semana, solo los dos de ellos, había visto las señales de nerviosismo en la cara del menor._

_Sin embargo, no había dicho ni hecho nada para dejarle entender que esa vacación significara..._

_Yuya, por lo demás, se había dejado llevar por el nerviosismo del menor._

Al entrar en la habitación, Yuri no había resistido.

Se había mirado alrededor en aire emocionado, abandonando las maletas en la entrada, para que fuera Yuya a llevarlas adentro.

Se había echado en la cama, la mirada fija en la ventana, al mar.

Siempre le había gustado Okinawa, y el placer de estar allí en ese caliente fin de semana de julio casi le había hecho olvidar las implicaciones de esa breve vacación.

Se giró hacia el mayor, con una sonrisa casi tímida, de que Yuya se sorprendió.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, casi con pánico. “¿No te gusta?”

Chinen rio bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No.” murmuró, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible, para evitar preocupaciones. “Me gusta, mucho. Estoy... estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, Yuuyan.” murmuró, sonrojando.

Vio a Takaki relajarse, acercándose a él y besándolo.

Yuri se dejó llevar por ese beso, encontrándolo todavía confortable, nada para que sentirse incómodo.

Estaba verdad, estaba feliz de estar con Yuya.

Estaba feliz, pero no bastante de borrar esa ansiedad de su mente.

Cuando sintió las manos del mayor en sus caderas, bajo la camiseta, reaccionó bruscamente, de repente. 

Se alejó de Takaki, cogiéndole una muñeca y alejándolo, sonriéndole avergonzado, como si no hubiera nada raro en esa reacción.

Lo vio morderse un labio y suspirar, antes de devolver la sonrisa, resignado.

A Yuri le habría gustado pedirle disculpa, pero no sabía de qué disculparse.

Yuya no le había dicho cuales fueran sus intenciones, aunque no fuera difícil imaginar. Ni podía culparlo.

Él también había tenido ganas, de una manera compleja de explicar.

Tenía ganas de sentir a Yuya más cerca, tenía ganas de sentirlo adentro, de llevar su relación a un nivel que él nunca había experimentado, pero... tenía miedo.

Se puso en pie, yendo a la maleta y tomando la ropa para cambiarse, dirigiéndole al baño.

“Voy a cambiarme, Yuuyan. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?” preguntó, mordiéndose un labio.

Takaki le echó un vistazo que no se preocupó de descifrar, antes de asentir, resignado.

“Vale. Damos una vuelta en la isla. Yo también me cambio.” murmuró, poniéndose en pie.

Yuri cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra de esa y suspirando.

Se sentía culpable, pero no sabía qué hacer para mejorar la situación.

No quería que Yuya tuviera que arrepentirse de ese fin de semana. Quería poderlo hacer feliz.

~

El silencio estaba sofocante.

A Yuya le habría gustado decir algo, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo de decir, renunciaba.

Estaba incómodo.

Yuri y él daban vueltas de Naha hace al menos un par de horas, y no se habían dicho mucho.

Takaki tenía una idea muy precisa de como ese fin de semana iba a desarrollarse.

Se había imaginado de hacer el amor con él la primera vez, había pasado semanas pensando en que hacer, en cómo hacerlo estar lo mejor posible.

No quería que todo se arruinara por excesivas presiones por su parte, presión que no le había parecido de ejercer.

Yuri había hecho sus cálculos, había entendido lo que significaba esa vacación, y no parecía entusiasmado por la idea.

Yuya tenía ganas de llorar.

Acababan de salir de un café, y estaban yendo de vuelta al hotel.

Caminaban uno a lado del otro en la acera, y Yuya hace un poco de tiempo dejaba oscilar la mano cerca de la suya, sin tener el coraje de tomársela.

Tenía ganas de gritar. De decirle a Chinen que no le importaba del sexo, que no le importaba de esperar, pero que al menos le hablara, que acabara ese silencio, porque no tenía intención de pasar los dos días siguientes comportándose de extraño con él.

Sin embargo, siguió callándose.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Yuri fue de vuelta al baño, murmurando rápido que quería ducharse.

El mayor ni tuvo tiempo de contestar, y aunque queriéndolo sabía de no poder decir nada para cambiar la situación.

Se echó en la cama, pasándose una mano en la cara, exasperado.

Silencio, silencio, silencio.

Empezaba a creer qué si hubiera hablado desde el principio con Yuri, si le hubiera explicado que no quería de ninguna manera obligarlo a hacer nada, todo habría sido mejor.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro con él, así como había establecido, y en cambio sólo podía quedarse allí esperándolo, seguro del hecho que cuando hubiera vuelto en la habitación, habrían sido de vuelta incomodos, sofocados por el mismo silencio que durante las últimas horas había arruinado todas sus buenas intenciones.

Se levantó de la cama, pues, resuelto.

Llamó bajo a la puerta del baño, sin querer que realmente lo sintiera, y entró.

A través del vidrio de la ducha, vio a Yuri girarse, sobresaltando un poco.

“Qué... ¿Qué pasa, Yuuyan?” preguntó en baja voz, siguiendo a lavarse.

“Tengo que hablar contigo, Yu.” dijo el mayor, apoyándose contra la pared, los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

“Ah. ¿No podías esperar que saliera?” preguntó, no sin razón, mientras Yuya se mordía un labio.

No estaba seguro de soportar la presión, ahora no.

Sólo quería arreglarlo todo y luego dejar que fuera Yuri a tomar su decisión, dejándole el poder y someterse a su elección, porque todo lo que podía desear en esa coyuntura era que estuviera bien, y nada más.

“Te esperaré aquí.” contestó sólo, empezando distraídamente a golpear el suelo con un pie.

Cuando Chinen cortó el agua de la ducha, lo vio titubear.

Entendiendo su incómodo le dio una toalla, girándose del otro lado mientras el menor abría la puerta y se cubría, agradeciéndolo en baja voz.

Cuando salió, Yuya se giró a mirarlo, gimiendo bajo.

Estaba hermoso, Yuri. Hermoso, pero, aunque le pudiera gustar, no estaba el momento de dejarse llevar por el instinto.

“Yuri...” dijo, tratando de no mirarlo. “No sé qué pensaste cuando te pedí de hacer esta vacación juntos, pero sepa que no estaba mi intención dejarte creer que...”

No tuvo tiempo de acabar.

Chinen se acercó, determinado, y al ponerse de puntillas lo había besado, haciéndolo callar.

“¿Vamos allí, Yuuyan?” murmuró, casi suave le pareció a Takaki, pero no se detuvo en estos detalles.

Incapaz de pensar con coherencia, asintió, dejando que el menor lo tirara por la muñeca.

Sólo, se concedió de sonreír.

~

Yuri sentía como si el corazón le retumbara en las orejas.

Sentía la sangre pulsar rápida y el aliento cortarse mientras Yuya le acariciaba cada centímetro de piel disponible, mientras lo besaba y lo lamía, y lo mordía suavemente, lo bastante para hacerlo gemir.

Se había avergonzado, en principio, pero ahora empezaba a no tener éxito de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mente estaba invadida por el mayor, y por cuanto le gustara la sensación de su piel contra la propia, por cómo le gustara dejarse tocar de él, tanto que había dejado de preocuparse de su vergüenza y se había ofrecido enteramente a sus atenciones.

Cuando había dejado deslizar el primero dedo dentro de él se había mordido un labio, apretando las manos en la manta, encontrándola una sensación más molesta que desagradable.

Había tenido menos suerte cuando los dedos se habían hecho dos, y luego tres, y aunque siguiera repitiéndose que no quería mostrarse débil, no había evitado de sisear de dolor cuando Takaki se había metido a moverlos, con la intención de prepararlo.

En ese momento Yuya se había mostrado preocupado, pero le hizo señal de seguir.

Ahora que había empezado, tenía intención de llegar hasta el final.

El mayor había pasado la lengua en su erección, en la tentativa de distraerlo, bajándose más hasta llevarla contra su abertura, moviéndola junta a los dedos, tratando de hacerlo relajar bajo su toque.

Y Yuri lo había hecho, y había empujado las caderas contra su boca, desprovisto ya de toda vergüenza.

Seguía sintiendo dolor, tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, pero también sentía algo enteramente nuevo, algo diferente de todo lo que había probado antes.

Y le gustaba, mucho, y no quería que Yuya se parara.

Ahora Yuya estaba encima a él, entre sus piernas, con una expresión nerviosa, como si fuera su primera vez y no la de Yuri.

“Tranquilo, Yuuyan.” le dijo, tratando de ignorar en nudo en la garganta y de sonreírle.

El mayor rio bajo, acariciándole la cara.

“Tendría que ser yo a decirlo a ti.” bromó, bajándose para besarlo.

Yuri rio también, pero esa risa se fue pronto en cuanto sintió el sexo de Yuya presionar contra de sí, forzando para entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, casi gritó.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

Vio a Yuya pararse, absolutamente inmóvil, a pesar del hecho que pudiera ver las primeras señales de pánico en su cara.

“Yu... Yuri, lo siento, yo no… ¿quieres que...?” balbuceó, respirando rápidamente, como en busca de una solución.

Chinen sacudió violentamente la cabeza, llevando los brazos a los hombros del mayor, hundiendo las uñas, descargando el dolor que sentía.

“No. No, Yuuyan, no te preocupes. Ya... ya se me pasa. Dame unos minutos.” murmuró, articulando con dificultad la frase.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en cualquiera no fuera ese dolor intenso y punzante, pensando en Yuya, en el hecho que estaba dentro de él, que lo había hecho, que ahora todo iba a estar diferente.

Pensando en cuando le había gustado y en cuanto más le habría seguido a gustar hacerse tocar y besar.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, y se sintió mejor.

Bien no, pero seguro mejor, bastante de darle el permiso de continuar.

Los movimientos de Takaki en principio fueron casi imperceptibles; salió despacio del cuerpo del menor, luego entró de vuelta, acostumbrándose más, empujando más y más rápido dentro de él, mientras Yuri le gemía al oído en alta voz, dejándose llevar enteramente por él, por sus movimientos, por su mano en su sexo que lo estimulaba para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse.

Era algo que no sabía definir, una sensación que le gustaba más y más, algo que iba más allá del dolor latente, algo de que estaba seguro que nunca iba a hartarse.

Yuya tenía éxito de tocar puntos dentro de él que lo hacían gritar, mientras al mismo tiempo lo tocaba y lo besaba, haciéndolo sentir como si no supiera cómo moverse, dejándolo hacer hasta que no llegó a su límite; con un gemido más alto se corrió, aferrándose a su espalda y ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándolo como si pudiera intensificar esa sensación de placer puro que tenía.

Se desmayó contra el colchón, casi sin darse cuenta del hecho que el mayor volvía a moverse dentro de él, más y más rápido, hasta que él también llegó al orgasmo.

Cuando lo sintió salir se mordió un labio, sintiendo otra vez dolor, pero cuando se tumbó a su lado ya no sintió nada.

Lo abrazó, suspirando.

Estaba feliz, como no pensaba de poder estar ese fin de semana.

Lo habían hecho.

Y había sido bueno como nada que hubiera probado en su vida.

~

“Hay niebla, Yuuyan.”

Takaki lo oyó murmurar bajo, moviéndose en su abrazo.

“Buenos días.” le dijo en respuesta, sonriendo y echando un vistazo afuera de la ventana de donde, de hecho, se podía entrever un bando de niebla oscurecer el paisaje.

“Buenos días.” el menor se giró, haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

“¿Cómo estás?” le preguntó, considerado, levantando una ceja.

Yuri se mordió un labio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Así, así.” dijo, pensativo.

El mayor se preocupó pronto, moviéndose y haciendo como para sentarse, parado de una mano de Chinen, que lo mantuvo a su lado.

“Estoy así así porque no quiero volver a casa, Yuu.” se apresuró a explicarle, con una sonrisa. “Porque quiero quedarme aquí contigo, porque quiero despertarme todos días aquí contigo, y mirar afuera de la ventana y ver la niebla, y quedarme a este verano y...” suspiró, sonrojando. “No quiero irme.” repitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yuya lo abrazó más fuerte, besándole la nuca.

“No importa que nos vamos, Yuri.” dijo. “Yo... siempre estaré ahí, ¿no? No importa dónde estamos.” le dijo, avergonzándose un poco, pero seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Lo vio quedarse en silencio, pero tuvo la sensación que estuviera sonriendo.

Se callaron unos minutos más, un silencio que esta vez estaba pacifico, lejos de sofocarlo, como si lo que había sentido el día anterior fuera algo que no había pasado realmente.

“Te quiero, Yuya.” lo oyó decir, rápido, entendiendo su vergüenza y no preocupándose mínimamente por esa.

Suspiró de beatitud, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro y mirándole la cara.

“Yo te quiero también, Yuri.” respondió, casi solemne, y luego se echó a reír.

Estaba feliz de estar allí con él, en ese momento.

Y estaba feliz que pudieran estar felices juntos. 


End file.
